The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of Cilostazol versus placebo in patients with moderately severe intermittent claudication secondary to chronic occlusive arterial disease with stable baseline intermittent claudication between 30 and 200 meters on a treadmill at 12.5% incline and 2 miles per hour waling speed.